


Tazi of Naya - A planeswalker origin story

by Kat_Cordia



Series: Multiverse Adventures [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: It says graphic depictions of violence, Multi, The main character is a Leonin planeswalker from Alara who has an interesting ... companion, but that is more a just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Cordia/pseuds/Kat_Cordia
Summary: Tazi is one of Naya's greatest hunters. Her speed and strength are near unparalled to any other Catfolk.But on one mission, hunting a necromancer from Grixis, she picks up a certain ... bagage that greatly weakens her.It is also thanks to this "bagage" that her spark ignites and takes her to a plane with a landscape and wildlife she was not prepared for in the slightest...





	1. Stalking

Tazi jumped along the branches of the lush jungle branches of Naya. Her feet were light and her jumps swift. Her arms and tail spread out for added balance, but not too far, better to be a little off balance and ready to draw blades in a second.  
The lush jungle turned darker, greyer, and more barren. The trees stood as close as ever, but no leaves, and they looked hollow. The trees looked dead. Tazi knew she had entered Grixis land. A land she hadn’t ever thought could just a few years back.  
‘Had it been that long already?’ she thought to herself as she moved with added care to not make sound as she moved across the incredibly dry bark of the branches.  
She was only about a mile into Grixis territory when she spotted them. Three rows of zombies marching along a road. She got closer. Seven in each line; the three centered in the middle line were all wearing dark cloaks. One of them had to be her target. But the other two, just zombie decoys? Fellow necromancers? They added a layer of risk and uncertainty that could potentially end her plans before the started.  
Were it not for the fact that she was born and raised a Nacatl. She had lived a live full of the legends of the mighty warriors Jazal and Ajani. She had done her utmost become like them, strong as them, fast as them. As a result, she had bested every other warrior in her tribe, as well as all of some other tribes.   
She was overly confident that she was among the dozen strongest beings of Naya at the moment. She jumped a few trees closer than she had too, to give herself time to unleash the sack of javelins strapped to her back. She held the bundle in her right hand, and picked a single one with her left. She aimed. Drew her arm back. And threw.  
The foremost figured was pierced by the chest. They were thrown forward and landed unmoving on the ground. All the zombies came to a halt and turned around. The middle hooded figured started to quickly move between the remaining zombies. Tazi knew they was trying to get out of reach. Had they known who she was, they wouldn’t have bothered, knowing she could catch up easily.  
The rear middle figured started chanting and a spectral greenish grey vapor gathered around their hands, as if he drew the vapor from beneath the land instead of making if from mana. Interesting.  
Just as the vapor had taken a more solid looking form of a sphere around their hand. As the hand was raised, they took a step back as they no doubt got view of the second javelin. Too late really. Too late to evade, but not to save their life. The Javelin pierced their thigh without much hiccup. Tazi knew that whoever it was, was not going to walk properly, ever again.  
Tazi felt something move just by her, she leaned back and dropped to the ground quickly, just as two black feathered birds covered in grey vapour flew at high speed where she had just been.  
So the mage had done something after all. A worthy hunt, Tazi smiled. She dropped all but one of the javelins she held in her right hand, and threw the one in her left, it was higher and with more force than her others. She didn’t truly care if it hit her mark. She wanted the runner to know she was coming.   
Several more black feathered birds with the grey vapour trail dived from above towards her. She rolled forward and they collided with the ground in a cloud of the vapour, she ran forward for two reasons. Two avoid whatever the vapour was, and two get closer to the caster.  
Luckily for her, the caster was too busy trying to deal with the javelin in their leg to notice her. She had no doubt though, that they noticed the dagger she planted in their chest as she dashed past. The zombies were much too slow to bother her as she dashed in between them. One zombie managed to brush the longest of her fur; and that was the closest any of them got.  
Just as she exited the rows of slow reacting zombies, one of the zombies behind her was thrown by an invisible force, it collided with her but she reacted quickly by rolling onto her back and kicking it off. It hadn’t even time to grab and pull her fur. She twisted her body and was back upright, crouched and ready to pounce.  
The last cloaked figure in front of her was waving their hands around, they appeared to pull the grey-green mist from the ground and shaping it into black mana.  
She grabbed the remaining javelin from her back and threw it. The caster screamed as it pierced his upper arm. Tazi knew from experience that with such a wound, the arm would never function properly again.  
She pounced forward and in four long strides, she was in front of them, she pointed a dagger and as she was about to thrust it, the caster screamed. Howled was more like it. Tazi felt her head starting hurt from the sheer force and volume. She plunged her dagger into their chest, making that me that.  
Except it wasn’t.  
The hood felt back, revealing a face almost human, except for a few demonic traits. Horns, glowing red eyes and a slight purple skin colour. The features quickly starting withering, but the scream kept resonating. Tazi folded her eyes and forced her hands over them, hoping to sound that seemed to cause her entire body to vibrate.  
The sound was coming from everywhere now. From the dust of the former body rose a cloud, grey and semi transparent smoke.  
Suddenly it invaded her mouth and nostrils, forcing itself into her head.  
Tazi threw her head back. Had anyone been watching, they would see her eyes roll back into her head until they showed only white.  
It was like her body had not enough room for her. Like someone was forcing her spirit out and taking over her body. She fought back but felt her strength fading.  
She had nothing to cling onto.  
Except for her dagger.  
She grasped the handle with one hand.  
And the blade with the other.  
And hope she wouldn’t cut her fingers off.  
Blood hadn’t even started trailing from the wound when she started clinging to the pain.  
The pain was her anchor.  
The one thing that attached her to her body.  
The scream came back. Less powerful and deeper sounding.  
Coming from somewhere in her mind.  
And suddenly the feelings where all gone, and she lay on her back, panting heavily. Exhausted.


	2. Ghost

Tazi had retreated back into the, relatively, safety of the Naya jungles.  
“How did you do that?” It was a whisper that came from both everywhere and nowhere at once. Tazi tried to ignore it as best she could.  
“How did you manage to escape the curse?” Tazi would normally have take to the trees, but even as she simply walked she felt like she could collapse any second. If a rakeclaw found her, she was done for.  
“Tell me how your imbecile!”  
“Shut up! Get out of my head!” Tazi fell to her knees as she pressed her hands to her temples as if that would somehow shut the voice up.  
“If i leave, I will be dead in minutes. I will stay with you until your soul dies; and then I shall take over your body.”  
“What if I yank out your soul?”  
“I'd like to see you try.”  
Tazi sighed and got back up. Considering the earlier scream, as well as the fact that she was talking out loud; she had lingered way too long. She wanted a brisk pace but her body refused.  
She walked in silence for a while  
“Still there?” she hoped they weren't.  
“Ofcourse.”  
“Any side effects you course that I should be aware of?”  
“The spell destroyed my body, yet you ask as if I have used it before.”  
“Have you?”  
“...”  
“Well?”  
“That was my third body. And before you ask the spell worked perfectly the other times, I've never even heard of it fizzling before.”  
“But what normal side effects are there?”  
“The body ages faster than normal and after a decade or two it starts decaying and by then I get rid of it within a few months.”  
“That's… horrible.”  
“I'll do what I do to survive. I’m nearly 150 years old, quite an impressive feat on Grixis honestly.”  
Tazi stopped to lean against a tree. Even if she was exhausted like never before, it shouldn’t exhaust her like this.  
“Are you, doing something to my body? Draining it or something?”  
“Let me be very clear. One day I will take over your body and I want it in as great condition as possible. So would I deliberately weaken you so you are easier killed? No I would not.”   
“Then how about, undeliberately?”  
Tazi heard them sigh.  
“Which part of this being a first for me too did you miss?”  
There was a break in their conversation, Tazi gathered all the strength she had left and continued walking. Her pace was slow, and without its normal spring. She needed to figured out how to get her energy back. Suddenly she had an idea.  
“Can you, move as you are now?” She asked  
“My soul is stuck in your body, but obviously you are still in control.”  
“But what if you tried to lift your left arm?”  
Tazi felt a tuck in her left arm. Through reflex she tried to keep it from moving, but then she relaxed. And then her arm moved, clawed fingers trailing patterns in the air.  
“Now this is an interesting development indeed!” They sounded generally excited, for the first time.”  
“I think the reason I’m so exhausted is because you, without knowing it, are trying not to move.”  
“So what do you want me to do? Let go so you can show me out?”  
“No, I won’t you to not ‘not move’ but to instead relax and let your body move without stopping it.”  
“And that should allow you to move without getting ridiculously exhausted?”  
“Hopeful-”  
A loud roar echoed and sends the leaves rustling. Tazi’s fur instantly knew the direction from which it came.  
“Do it now!” She yelled as she tried to run, though it looked more like a fast limp over to stand behind a tree.  
“I’m trying!”  
Tazi took a deep breath. Trees to her left splintered as a gargantuan beast lounged forward. It’s front arms was easily the size of tall trees, with claws at the end, it was those claws that had given the Rakeclaw its name. It sniffed the rear and raised its four ears, listening for her.  
“Alright, I should have it.”  
Tazi tried to move her right arm a little. It moved easier than it had a minute ago, but it was still heavy. She was about to whisper for them to do better when they talked again  
“Stop talking aloud dammit! I can hear your thoughts!”  
‘All of them?’ she wondered  
“No, now try again”  
She did, not really sensing a difference.  
“Allright, try moving and I’ll move along with you. Probably our best bet of getting away, that beast looks like it could kill us with a single swipe.”  
‘It can, and we won’t run, even without you I wouldn’t be able to outrun it.’  
“We can’t fight it!”  
‘We got no choice. So you better do your best or I will die’  
They didn’t not respond to that. Tazi waited two breaths before acting, then jumped three lengths forward, and moved straight for the beast.  
The Rakeclaw noticed her before she even it the ground. It roared and threw both claws straight down, breaking the ground on impact in an attempt to slash her to pieces.  
This was not her first fight with a Rakeclaw, and Tazi did not plan on it being her last. She jumped left, slower than she had wanted, then jumped onto its arm.  
The beast flinged it’s arm a mere moment after she had landed on it. Again, anticipated. She had immediately dashed for it’s right arm, knowing that if it flinged this as well, it would fall over.   
She was too slow and didn’t gain enough force. Instead of landing on top of the arm, she had to cling to the side.  
The left arm game down in an attempt to squash her. She waited a split second  
‘Push away with both legs… now!’ and then she did, the added force from her “friend” made it nearer her normal power, and she flung herself onto the arm.  
The Rakeclaw howled as its claws made cuts, lethal to her and little more than paper cuts to the beast, on it self. Ran four steps up the arm, getting closer to the head, it turned to stare at her. It closed its mouth, about to try and roar her and push her off, but she needed only a second for the opening. She grabbed two daggers from her side and launched them at it’s right eye.  
One hit, the other not. It closed both eyes, raised itself to it’s small hind legs and roared in pain. Tazi stuck a third dagger into its thick leather skin and held on is it flung its arm.  
She nearly fell off when the beast fell forward and face planted the ground. She held on tighter, there was nothing for a second… The entire of the Rakeclaw’s body twisted and it was back on all fours, Tazi felt her legs fly, holding only on with her dagger and right hand.   
She got up and practically climbed the now near-vertical upper arm. She jumped onto it’s shoulder. In its half-blindness the beast could only hear her.   
“Let me try something! Get to the wound!”  
Tazi did so, using her dagger to make a handhold just above.  
“Relax your right arm, let me use it.” Tazi did so, she felt it move. A very odd feeling with adrenaline pumping through her body, and difficult as the rest of her body was tense as the beast shook its head. Then she felt her hand channeling mana. She rarely cast spells like this, she did so while preparing her arms and armour. The feeling was both familiar and very strange… then, as the mana flowed into the wound, she felt it. Death.  
Not as a concept but as something physical. Something tangible. Something she could touch.   
“Stop it!”  
Tazi had fought many monsters before. Seen death in the eyes many times, she had been wounded and maimed. She had been near death more times than she had counted. Despite all this, she have never felt as a afraid as she did this very moment.  
She had held the fate of lives in her hand before, in the form of a dagger, a javelin, a sword, her claws - just to name a few. But never had she held death in her hand this literally.  
“Stop it now!” She fought back, shooting all mana she had into her hand to perhaps somehow cause the spell to fail  
“You stop it before it kills us! You would kill it anyway”  
The beast slumped onto the ground, the impact sends the leaves ruffling and some trees even shook to the trunk.   
She felt herself let go of the dagger. Then, her left hand moved to grasp her face. She was just about to ask what they were doing, but then it pulled. She felt what felt like miniature Rakeclaw claw’s dig into her soul and pull it out  
‘Stop it!’  
“Sure I’ll stop, just give me your body first!”  
It felt like her face extended, like it was pulled longer.  
It was like her shoulders dislocated, but without the pain.  
She helt her feet leave the ground.  
“STOP IT” She howled as she let go of everything except her own body.


End file.
